


Voices

by fullsunbaby



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha are roommates, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Fluff and Angst, Hearing Voices, Heavy Angst, Insomniac Bang Chan, M/M, Paranormal, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunbaby/pseuds/fullsunbaby
Summary: Ever since Chan was little he knew he was different because he can hear and see the dead. This led him to isolate himself and feel alone. Chan‘s old roommates moved out and he is not upset about it; he never spoke to them. What happens when Jisung and Changbin enter his life?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I wrote this prompt on my twitter and it was a favorite of a lot of people so I decided to write it. 
> 
> It is going to be a slow development, but I am going to try and make it move along fast... 
> 
>  
> 
> **THERE IS GOING TO BE TALK OF MENTAL ILLNESS SO THIS IS A WARNING**
> 
>  
> 
> I get bad with updating sometimes so please bug me to if you enjoy this it encourages me. 
> 
> There isn't a lot of talking in this chapter because it is just the intro to give some background.

As soon as imaginary friends no longer became a thing and kids stopped talking to things that could not be seen; Chan knew he was different. Chan started to have imaginary friends at the age of two. He couldn’t really hold conversations obviously, but his parents told him he loved to spend his time babbling, somewhat coherent sentences, to the air. To Chan his friends were real, but no one else could see them except him. His imaginary friends changed frequently and were all different kinds of people of various ages. Chan always tried to help them the best his little self could, but how much could Chan know at the age of five? 

Sometimes he would see things in the night that scared him and he didn’t understand. This would cause him to grab his blankets and favorite stuffies and ask to sleep in his parents room because he was scared. His parents didn’t think this behavior was very normal, but Chan was little so they allowed him. When this started happening every single day they got him a therapist.

Once he was still talking to imaginary people at the age of ten his parents got concerned and asked him about it:

> _“Chris we are just worried about you because we love you. We hear you talking to yourself in your room and you don’t have any friends.. We just want to understand.” His mom says in a gentle voice as she sits down on the edge of his bed._

> _Chan sighs fed up with this miscommunication and lack of understanding on his parents end. “Mum I don’t understand how you can’t see what I see, but these people need help and I intend to help them. You see some people on the streets but not others I don’t understand… Some of them say they can’t move on from this world because they need help and are stuck. Why can’t I move on from this world like them too? Am I stuck? I don’t understand what they mean by move on.. Don’t you at least hear their voices too?” Chan says with tears in his eyes._

His parents panicked hearing his words and did not understand so they sent him away out of fear. Chan was put in a psychiatric hospital because he was deemed a danger to himself and others. They slapped him the diagnosis of schizophrenia and placed him on antipsychotics. The medication did nothing and Chan just felt more isolated and different. He realized what was going on wasn’t normal and was able to leave after six months, due to ignoring the things he hears and sees around him. His parents were happy about this and insistent he keeps taking his medications that do nothing except make him lethargic and unmotivated. 

Chan isolated himself more and more out of fear of mistaking someone who wasn’t really there for real. He kept seeing a therapist, but obviously that was a waste of time because it made no difference. Chan was tired of living and tired of pretending. He hated being so alone in the world, but no one would ever understand him. 

During his teen years he slowly started getting more in touch with the virtual world and less with the actual world. He started listening to more metal music and wearing more black. Not because he liked metal music, it was just loud enough to block out the voices he hears in his head. He also likes to tell himself that wearing black makes him more invisible like the people he sees on a daily basis. Sometimes Chan wished he could go blind and deaf so he no longer had to deal with seeing and hearing these people no one else could see. Maybe that makes him crazy, but at least he accepts it. His parents think this is some weird teenage phase, but what they fail to recognize is their teenager is trying to escape the reality he lives in. 

Chan grew smarter through the help of the internet and began to slowly discover maybe he isn’t crazy, but instead can see the dead. This allowed him to make the executive decision to stop taking his medication without his parents knowing, and he started feeling more alert and productive. His parents thought this was their song being cured of his insanity; but honestly, it just was him getting in touch with his insanity. He thought now that he had a name to what was going on with him this should make him feel better, but instead he was terrified. These aren’t figments of his imagination, these people were once alive and living on this earth. Those dark figures that sometimes lurk in the corner of his room at night are real and not just in his head. 

When Chan left for university he felt free like he was finally able to breathe, but slowly realized university wasn’t for him. Chan didn’t have the ability to focus and dedicate large amounts of time to the work required of him. Another reason he turned out to be a failure to his family and why he settled on cutting ties with them and moved to South Korea. The career he chose by default has to do with editing and producing music that people send to him. Chan has made a small name for himself, but nothing major since he never leaves his apartment. He is only 21 and perpetually alone and isolated. He really has no future because he doesn’t know how to cope with the voices and faces that literally haunt him. His apartment is the only place he feels safe because typically no spirit decides to lurk inside. 

He has two roommates he never talks to, but that isn’t a problem, he doesn’t really mind. It is comforting just having two other living people around him especially at night. Chan is terrified of seeing the dark figures that used to hide in the shadows of his room at night. He learned not to sleep at a young age, and will only nap during the day when there are less shadows. Chan is terrified of the dark and that is another reason he is afraid to leave the warmth and comfort of his apartment. The day his roommates told him they were moving out to go pursue their career in the States Chan thought he was going to lose it. He would have to be alone at night where the shadows could get him, and there was no protection if any ghosts decided to come and visit him. 

That was the first day in a year he ventured out for more than just 10 minutes to the corner store. Chan wandered around for awhile refusing to make eye contact with anything that could be potentially living or dead. He can typically tell the difference now, but sometimes there are slip ups. 

The fear of not being able to pay rent and being alone is sitting heavy in his chest so Chan decides to immediately make an add to start interviewing potential new roommates. He repeatedly tells himself it is just for his safety not because there is hope maybe someone will be able to break down his walls and want to take the time to get to know him.


	2. Grand Total of Two Contacts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan's roommates moved out and now he has to start inquiring about new ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I decided to update because of the positive reaction this has received!
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading this so far.

Chan sighs as he sits in front of his computer at the dining room table. He once again is scrolling through people’s replies to his advertisement and is struggling to pick one that may be a good fit. The issue isn’t that he doesn’t like any of them because some are really good candidates; he is just afraid to reach out. It has been a week since his roommates moved out and he has a feeling he hasn’t done anything because he is scared of finding people that either try too hard to get to know him, or hate him. He just wants to feel safe, secure, and peacefully coexist with whoever steps through his door. 

He huffs out a breath giving up and decides to go to the convenience store to grab some noodles. While he is paying he hears an ear piercing scream that causes him to let out an audible yelp. 

The cashier looks at him and Chan sheepishly smiles at the young guy behind the counter in response. “Sorry just got a chill.” Chan whispers out. 

The young guy just nods and gives him a skeptical look while handing him his receipt. 

“You can hear me! That means you can help me.” A female voice says and Chan refuses to show any acknowledgement. “I always do this but no one ever reacts, you are the first one. I need to move on and I have unfinished business that I can’t remember. You have to help me!” She continues in response to Chan’s silence. 

Chan keeps walking and plugs his ear phones in only to be disrupted again with an ear piercing scream. He can’t help but grimace which only encourages the spirit. He knows he can’t return home because then the ghost will know where he lives and he will never be able to live in peace. Chan wishes he could scream back at the ghost to piss her off, but that won’t work because then he will have to acknowledge her. 

Chan blasts his angst playlist in an effort to tune out the ghost, but gets too in his head that he crashes into an innocent bystander. 

Too embarrassed by his actions Chan barely notices he got splashed with hot coffee. He can’t hear a thing the stranger is saying because his head is spinning from the loud music and incessant screaming in his ear. Chan groans loudly and he takes his headphones out only to notice everything has gone quiet.

The stranger looks at him with concerned eyes and a sullen expression. “I am so sorry are you in pain?” The stranger asks and Chan just grumbles in response now feeling the pain from the hot coffee seeping through his shirt. “Uh um.. Here I have a water bottle let me just put that on your uh.. No wait..” The stranger continues to ramble and Chan looks up to see it is a young guy with freckles, he has an incredibly deep voice. “I was just trying to bring this to my boyfriend because he is producing music all day and I feel bad.. He was tired this morning. I have class in like twenty minutes, so I was going to bring this by on the way--” Chan notices that the guy has a slight accent as he speaks and he finds it familiar. 

“It’s okay.” Chan finally consoles. “Are you Aussie?” He then asks in English not knowing why he feels conversational. 

The guy stops rambling and looks at him. “Yeah mate I take it you are too? I moved here for Uni. I am truly so sorry about what happened.” The guy says sheepishly grinning.

Chan sighs when he takes a look around and realizes the ghost finally gave up on him. “It’s really fine. I have had worse injuries.” Chan decides to get up and go in the direction of his apartment now. 

“Sorry again!” The guy calls after him. 

Chan just gives him a thumbs up and goes on his way feeling a sense of relief. Now he remembers why he never leaves his apartment. His exhaustion is kicking in that can never be cured because he does not drink coffee and stays clear of most caffeinated beverages. It was drilled in his head as a kid that they could maybe make his delusions and hallucinations worse. Even though he is very aware now that these are not figments of his imagination. 

When Chan gets inside he sets his bag from the convenience store on the table and decides it is still light enough out to take a nap. He pull his phone out to set an alarm for before the sun sets while he walks to his room. Chan changes into his sweatpants and changes his shirt that is drenched with coffee. He walks over to his bed and gets under his covers feeling sleep overtake him almost instantly. 

Chan wakes up to his alarm going off and decides to make food since he is kind of hungry. He goes to his table and grabs a pack of noodles and boils some water. The realization hits him that he should look at the replies to his roommate advertisement while the water boils. He puts aside the replies that seem legitimate and decides to send a generic email out to all of them about meeting to discuss the place. 

Satisfied in his small accomplishment he goes and finishes making his lunch or dinner; he doesn’t really eat meals according to time. He goes back to his computer to see he has a new email notification about the apartment.

He opens it and snorts at the email username: **asquirrelnamedjisung@gmail.com**

> Hey!  
>  I was wondering if my friend and I could meet with you this evening to discuss your place. Please let us know as soon as possible that would be greatly appreciated. We have attached all our information regarding our eligibility.  
>  We look forward to hearing from you!  
>  Thank you,  
>  Han Jisung and Seo Changbin 

Chan opens the attachment to read through their information and reference letters from previous landlords. They seem decent enough to give a chance so he decides to email them back.

> Let’s meet at Starbucks on 10th Street around 7 PM to discuss further details.  
>  Thank you for your inquiry and information.  
>  Best,  
>  Bang Chan

Satisfied Chan sends the email and waits for a response while finishing his food.

A minute later he gets an email response from **asquirrelnamedjisung@gmail.com**

> Sounds good! See you then thanks!  
>  Jisung and Changbin 

Chan sighs feeling exhausted from that small task and now feels extremely anxious. A big part of him really would rather not have roommates but he can’t live alone anymore he is too afraid. Loneliness is a deadly thing and Chan is starting to feel like he doesn’t have a lot to live for anymore. He even thinks that he would be better off as one of the spirits that try and communicate with him. 

The biggest thing he is concerned about is them not liking him not him disliking them. He has no problem rejecting other people but has a large problem with people rejecting him. That may seem really backwards of him, but it is one of his biggest insecurities due to people constantly rejecting him in his life for being different. 

Chan decides to work on his latest music project while he waits for the time to get closer. He likes putting all his energy into music because it is the one thing that has always made him feel secure and safe. It helps him block out his reality and brings him a sense of comfort and assurance.

When the clock hits 6:45 PM Chan decides to go put his coat and shoes on and grab his wallet. Chan yawns not quite feeling awake and also from being nervous. The typical 10 minute walk to Starbucks feels more like an hour with his head being filled with nothing but fear and doubt.

He gets there five minutes early and decides to order a hot chocolate for himself to help pass the time. Starbucks is typically pretty empty at this hour so he isn’t worried about not knowing who they are. Once he gets his drink he decides to sit down at a table in the middle because he doesn’t like dark corners. The door opens and Chan sees two young guys walk in who he assumes are them. He is reassured they are real when the person at the counter greets them. They walk over to his table and Chan immediately feels very shy. 

“Hi are you Chan? I am Jisung and this is Changbin hyung.” Jisung says gesturing to the shorter guy with dark hair and a beanie. Jisung has blue hair which is something Chan wasn’t anticipating but he thought he would be a little weird from his email address. Changbin has a very sharp jaw and piercing eyes that are slightly intimidating. Jisung is slightly taller but has very skinny legs, as well as slight cheeks that give him a little bit of a squirrel look. Chan is beginning to understand the email thing. 

Chan smiles shyly and nods. “Yeah I am Chan it is nice to meet you both. Uh.. if you want you can grab something and then we can discuss.” 

Changbin nods his head and looks at Jisung who shrugs. “Yeah okay we will go get something quick thanks man.” Changbin says walking towards the counter. 

Jisung follows after him. “You sound like the biggest het, oh my god.” Jisung scolds and Chan can’t help but laugh to himself. 

Chan continues to sip his hot chocolate while he waits for them and scrolls through his phone. He doesn’t have any in real life friends so he doesn’t have much social media besides to follow his internet friends he has made. Pretty much all of them he doesn’t even talk to anymore it is just comforting to feel like he has some contact with living people. He doesn’t have any contacts in his phone, not even his parents anymore. Chan sighs and decides to play Subway Surfers to pass the time.

Jisung and Changbin walk back over to the table with snacks and what Chan can smell is coffee. “I told him to get decaf but he didn’t listen.” Jisung says exasperated. 

Changbin sighs. “I have to get work done tonight.” Changbin replies to Jisung in a lighthearted annoyed tone. “Thanks for considering us Chan-- wait how old are you?” 

“I am 21.” Chan replies quietly.

“Ah okay you are older than us. You should’ve asked earlier Jisung.” Changbin scolds hitting him on the back of his head.

Jisung’s face turns slightly red. “Sorry, I didn’t even think.” 

“That’s okay I am not used to people using it anyways.” Chan replies and then clears his throat. “So uh you are interested in moving into my place.” 

Jisung nods excitedly. “Yeah extremely, it has become so hard to find a place to live around here we were so relieved when you responded.” He laughs and looks at Changbin.

Changbin nods in agreement. “What are your conditions and questions for us?” He asks Chan.

“I don’t really have a lot of conditions. Just that you are respectful of my space and privacy. Noise isn’t really an issue for me since I am a night person, but try and be courteous. No parties always keep the lights on when it is dark except in your rooms obviously. You can have people over but please let me know in advance. Keep the place clean I like being relatively organized. Mmm.. Are you both in university?” Chan asks.

“Yeah we are Changbin Hyung is an art/music major and I am going into music.” Jisung says in response.

“Our parents are willing to cosign the lease to ensure we are able to pay rent on time.” Changbin adds. “We are willing to agree to any conditions you have it is your space and we respect that.” 

Chan nods. “Do you have any questions for me?”

“Do you smoke?” Jisung asks. 

“No I don’t even drink coffee. Do you smoke?” Chan replies. 

Jisung shakes his head. “ You don’t drink coffee what even?!” He shouts out and pretends to faint. 

Changbin shoves his hand over Jisung’s mouth. “Sorry he is a bit chaotic at times. Neither of us smoke no worries.” 

“Okay is that all you want to know? I posted all the information online and I also brought some papers for you with more information.” Chan says handing them over. “I can also email them to you.”

Changbin grimaces when removing his hand from Jisung’s mouth and then wipes it on his pants. Jisung smirks and chuckles. “Yeah that’s cool! Do you have venmo?” Jisung asks.

“What is that?” Chan asks very confused. 

Jisung pulls out his phone. “I will show you.” Jisung hands Chan his phone and he sees it is some kind of payment app. “It may be easier to pay rent through here it will go into your bank account.” 

Chan nods and hands them his phone. “Can you download it for me?” Changbin takes Chan’s phone and Chan notices his eyes go wide for a second but then back to normal. 

“Are you in university?” Jisung asks to fill the silence. 

Chan shakes his head. “It wasn’t for me. I just do music production as a side business.” 

“Woah dude that’s pretty cool! Changbin hyung and I are into that as well.” Jisung says excitedly and Chan nods in response. “Do you have any pets?” Jisung asks. 

“No too expensive.” Chan replies shrugging. 

Jisung frowns. “That’s a bummer Changbin hyung says I would kill a pet if I got one.”

Chan laughs slightly and looks back at Changbin who seems very focused on something. 

“Are you a cat person or dog person?” Jisung asks.

“Both for different reasons.” Chan answers shrugging.

Jisung hums slightly. “I like dogs better but this hot guy I like that works at my favorite restaurant likes cats. Therefore, i am trying to like cats. Both of my best friends are in a dance club with him, but they won’t put a good word in for me it is a disgrace.” Jisung rambles and Chan is overwhelmed by how friendly this guy is. 

Changbin hands his phone back. “Alright you are set you just have to put your bank information in right here.”

“Thank you for your help Changbin I will mail you both the forms and address of the apartment. You will need to fill them out and get back to me. Then we will discuss moving information.” Chan says calmly even though his hands are sweating excessively from nerves. 

“Awesome! This has been great thanks Hyung!” Jisung says getting up with Changbin.

Changbin smiles in agreement. “Yeah thanks Chan hyung we look forward to hearing more.” 

“It’s no problem I will be in touch.” Chan says waving bye to them. 

Chan looks at his phone to see he has two messages in his texts. When he sees they are from Changbin. Changbin put them all in a groupchat with each other and messaged him individually.

> Binnie ♫: Your phone looked a little lonely so I wanted to make us your first contacts! :) 

The groupchat has yet to be named but Chan is sure the two of them will come up with something. Chan doesn’t know whether to be grateful or terrified because now he has a grand total of two contacts. The underlying fear of rejection for being different weighs heavy on him. Chan feels nausea creep into his stomach as he finishes the last of his hot chocolate. 

Chan is too different to have friends and he has a strong feeling this will never work. However, a small part of him is praying it will because he is tired of being alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep leaving comments for further updates because honestly that is my biggest motivator.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Twt: @unofficialchan


	3. Things are Getting Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin and Jisung move in.. 
> 
> Then a week passes and Chan has been avoiding human interaction all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry it has been so long... I have been really busy.**
> 
> **I have moved this story to wattpad as well where I post more regularly...**
> 
> **My account there is unofficialchan**
> 
> **I actually have a few extra chapters posted there so if you want me to post them here right now, let me know.**

The day Chan's new roommates move in is quite chaotic to say the least. Changbin barely brought anything with him, but Jisung brought an entire house. Chan had told them when he first moved in the place there was furniture in the bedrooms, so they didn't need that. This saved them a lot of the moving hassle, but after the sixth suitcase of Jisung's came through the door Chan wondered if the boy had heard him.

Changbin must have seen the look on Chan's face because he walks over to him. "He has a lot of clothes and loves decorating. Jisung doesn't even do a good job he just has a lot of random stuff he doesn't know how to part with." Changbin laughs and walks away to help Jisung with the last of his stuff. Now Chan is starting to question if Changbin owns anything.

Chan watches as Changbin places the last of Jisung's stuff in his room and can't stop thinking about the fact that Changbin only brought two suitcases of his own stuff. He doesn't say anything though just goes in his room and shuts the door. He's too shy to interact and he feels more in the way than anything else.

•••••••

Jisung and Changbin have been living with Chan for a week. He has not left the apartment or spoken to his roommates since they moved in. This is the way he prefers to live because there is less risk associated with peacefully coexisting with his roommates. Chan rolls over in bed and reaches for his phone he's relived that Jisung and Changbin spend a lot of time outside the apartment because they actually have lives. Chan's stomach growls so he walks to the kitchen to grab food. He has one pack of seaweed left and no rice. He sighs and shuts the cabinet because not even one cup of ramen.

He spots his wallet on the counter and grabs that so he can walk to the corner store. He goes to open the door and feels a breeze go up his spine. That's when he realizes he forgot to put a shirt on. Groaning he goes and grabs his sweatshirt from where lays on the floor. "I'm such a dumbass." He mumbles to himself. He then grabs his beanie to cover his hair and mask to cover his face. This way he can disguise himself because he hasn't gotten ready for the day yet. Actually, if he is being honest with himself, he hasn't really gotten ready in like a week.

As Chan is walking he thinks back to the Aussie guy who crashed into him with the burning coffee. Maybe they could've been friends but Chan can't form meaningful relationships with people.

Before he knows it he is in front of the store and feeling beyond exhausted. He wonders if maybe he should grab some tea to give him the energy he is permanently lacking in. He knows there is a Café just one block up that he can go in and get something to drink. However, Chan never goes in cafés because he feels uncomfortable in public places that he doesn't need to actually be in. Chan let's out a yawn that makes him start to cry so he decides that he will have to make an exception for today.

When he gets inside he immediately notices the aussie boy from a week ago sitting at a table with three other people. He clearly is complaining about something and the other guys are not listening to him. Chan smiles to himself because of the boys stupid actions and gets on the line consisting of five people.

Chan begins to remember how much of a mess he looks because he literally rolled out of bed and didn't even clean himself up before walking out the door. He justifies his actions because for him the day doesn't start until he eats something.

Chan decides to look down at his feet to avoid any unnecessary eye contact form people. When he looks up from the floor he sees the guy at the counter and freezes because no one should be allowed to look that good. He is wearing a fitted black T-shirt with a name tag that says "Bear" and there is a little bear face drawn next to his name. The bear face is drawn very amateurish, which causes Chan to smile softly. Bear's skin is flawless and the melanin causes him to glow ethereally.

"What can I get for you?" Bear asks him. Chan looks behind the counter and points because he has lost his ability to formulate words. "Drip coffee?" Bear asks him. Chan nods and he cannot comprehend why he does that because he hates coffee.

"Okay one second." He smiles and Chan swears he just melted on the spot because of how pretty his smile is. Chan watches him turn around to get it for him and bring it back. "Here you go." Bear tells him and hands him the devils fuel. Chan grabs whatever money he has in his pocket and hands it to the guy and walks away fast.

Chan just realized he handed him 10,000 won and screams silently to himself as he goes to get the food he needs. Chan dumps the coffee in the trash because there is no way he is drinking that even if he paid that much money for it.

When Chan gets in the store he greets the person at the counter and begins to walk up and down the aisles. Chan hears someone softly crying and he has a good feeling it's a ghost so he tries to ignore it. However, he decides to glance over to be it is a ghost and said ghost notices Chan staring. "You can see me?" The ghost asks sniffling.

Chan doesn't make eye contact and pretends to be looking at the nutritional facts on a box of cereal.

He sees the ghost get up out of the corner of his eye and it walks up to him. Chan starts to hum to himself to tune out what it says. "Don't ignore me i'm not stupid I saw you look at me. I will haunt you!" The ghost shouts.

Chan makes direct eye contact at that statement. "Don't you dare pull that shit I live a peaceful life and I don't need that." Chan replies through gritted teeth.

The ghost hums in amusement. "Sure thing. Now I need you to help me."

"With what?" Chan replies sighing.

The ghost bitterly chuckles. "I'm not dead yet but I need to be dead."

Chan laughs loudly. "You can't be a ghost and still be alive."

The ghost bitterly laughs. "Oh but you can. My name is Jung Jaehyun and I am being kept alive without my consent. I want to go into the light."

"You want me to kill you?!!" Chan shouts loudly and the guy behind the cash register stares at him strangely.

Jaehyun smiles at Chan. "That sounds a little violent in my opinion but yeah."

"You have to be dead. Ghosts don't exist unless a person is dead." Chan says putting stuff in his basket quickly.

He grimly smiles and looks down. "That's because I am dead but no one will accept it."

Chan drops what is in his hands and bends down to pick it up. "I can't deal with this, this situation is one that is too hard to deal with. If you're not dead I don't help because I don't kill people."

Jaehyun shrugs. "Guess I'm following you around then because I need you to do this for me."

Chan sighs exasperated and continues his shopping. Once he finishes he puts his stuff on the counter and the cashier rings him up. He walks out with his bags only to realize he still is being stalked by this ghost. "Okay, enough is enough. Go away now I don't want you following me home."

"Too bad you're going to help me." Jaehyun says and continue following Chan down the street.

Chan feels his blood boiling. "Yah!! Get away from me before I take all my kitchen salt and dump it over your head." He shouts earning stares from bystanders.

"Someone is feeling salty." Jaehyun chuckles and proceeds to stand there.

Chan groans and continues home knowing he isn't going to win this.

"So I presume we are going to be getting friendly. I think we should have nicknames for each other..." Jaehyun rambles.

Chan puts his headphones in to tune out this ghosts incessant talking. This is not how he ever imagined his life to end up and there is no way he is ever murdering a person to set their spirit free.

When Chan get home he notices both his roommate's keys are hung up by the door and he wants to scream. He has to have human interaction and a ghost is following him around. His day couldn't get any better.

Chan keeps his headphones in and goes into the kitchen to start putting his stuff away. He doesn't see Changbin or Jisung anywhere so he feels like he is safe. He finally gets all his groceries away when he feels a tap on his shoulder. Chan jumps turning around and hits something solid. He notices Jisung standing there rubbing his cheek smiling sheepishly.

He takes out his headphones and sees Jaehyun looking at him from where he sits on the counter. Jaehyun is laughing hard and Chan wants to hit him but he can't because he's a ghost.

Jisung waves a hand in front of his face and is looking where Chan is. "You good man? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Chan just laughs loudly at the irony and walks to his room. He shuts the door a bit too loudly behind him and jumps onto his bed and shoves his face into his pillow. "I am going insane!" He shouts very muffled.

"That makes two of us." Jaehyun says in his ear causing Chan to shove his face further into his pillow wishing he could be the one who is half dead.


	4. Unknown Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin gets a mysterious text from an unknown number...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Decided to just post this chapter as well..**
> 
>  
> 
> **Just a reminder I do try to regularly update now on wattpad as well..**

Woojin stands at the front of the café staring after the guy who just left him 10,000 won for a 3,000 won coffee. The guy looked super dead so maybe he wasn't thinking clearly and counted his change wrong, but that was a big calculation error to make.

Someone clears their throat which forces Woojin to look up. He sees a customer standing there and greats them with a smile and continues about his business.

Once he's done with his shift he goes to the back and takes off his apron. His coworker Seungmin bumps into the door on his way in and he smiles shyly at Woojin. Woojin knows Seungmin is friends with Felix who is Changbin's boyfriend, so he feels bad the kid is slightly terrified of him.

He realizes he is left with the job of waking up Felix who is sound asleep at the table with a textbook open. Felix came back after his lecture to work on studying awhile ago, and clearly that didn't go so well.

Woojin comes out to the front and goes over to Felix and shakes him a little. "Hey Felix I was going to go meet up with Changbin and Jisung do you want to come?"

Felix stirs awake and blinks up at Woojin. "Repeat please I didn't have time to turn on my Korean brain." Grogginess drips off his voice.

"I'm going to meet up with Changbin and Jisung you want to come?" Woojin reiterates to Felix slowly.

Felix nods and closes his textbook. "Gross I think I drooled on it. Just so you know it works well as a pillow even though I retain nothing from it." He complains stuffing the book in his backpack. 

Woojin hums and looks at the sleepy boy. "What class is that textbook for?"

He looks down and then back at Woojin. "I think it's biology." Felix mumbles.

Woojin laughs. "Did you even read before you fell asleep?" He asks.

Felix scoffs. "Obviously not I just picked the biggest textbook and decided it would be most comfortable to sleep on."

Woojin rolls his eyes and they make their way out of the shop. Felix waves to Seungmin who smiles and waves back to him.

"I wonder if Jisung and Changbin Hyung's quiet roommate has left his room." Felix muses to himself.

"Well you'll be able to ask them I haven't really kept up with their situation." Woojin mumbles under his breath.

"They said he literally hasn't spoken to them since the day they moved in. That's weird!" Felix shouts and waves his hands around.

Woojin grabs his fists and sighs. "I mean having a quiet roommate is better than a bossy obnoxious one."

Felix rolls his eyes. "Whatever Hyung you are too accepting of people. Honestly, I would be creeped out. Changbin Hyung said he's like emo and listens to MCR, SWS, and 5SOS."

"How is 5SOS emo?" Woojin asks Felix.

"They started everyone's emo phase Hyung." Felix clarifies skipping ahead to the park they were meeting up at.

Woojin sees Changbin and Jisung sitting on a bench and Changbin gets up to greet Felix. Felix runs over to him and Woojin watches as they kiss and turns his attention to Jisung.

Jisung looks at Woojin and makes a gagging face. "Did your other coworker Minho Hyung come in today?" Jisung asks.

Woojin shakes his head. "He's taking over my shift on Friday because he's sick."

"I was so disappointed when I peered in the window and saw Na Jaemin there working with you instead." Jisung huffs.

"Well now you know when he'll be back in so you can do your terrible pick up lines and jokes that hold up the whole line" Woojin states sitting down on the bench next to Jisung. He watches Changbin push Felix on the swing set and Woojin groans because of how cute they are.

Jisung pokes Woojin and Woojin looks over at him. "If it makes you feel better I think I may be living with a vampire or murderer." He whispers.

Woojin shoves him. "Don't be rude."

Jisung just shakes his head aggressively. "I'm not kidding he never sleeps and stays in his room all day. He's pale as fuck. He doesn't ever talk or interact with people and I don't think he has any friends." Jisung continues to ramble and Woojin just sighs loudly. "What is with the sigh?" Jisung asks.

"Have you tried interacting with him at all?" Woojin asks Jisung.

Jisung pauses and looks like he's intensely contemplating something. "Well, not really, I mean if I see him I'll say hi or ask how he is. Today I tapped on his shoulder because I was going to ask if he wanted to come get bubble tea with me and he looked scared. I said that he looked like he had seen a ghost and he looked at me like I murdered his first born child." Jisung finishes and looks at Woojin with a confused expression.

"Maybe you startled him and he wasn't expecting you to be home." Woojin states calmly.

"Hyung stop making excuses for him. He's really weird and I've tried being nice and friendly. I just don't think he's interested in being friendly with us. Maybe he likes being alone." Jisung says looking over at someone and waving. "Hyunjin and Jeongin have arrived let's go get food now."

Woojin nods standing up and can't stop thinking about Jisung's statement. No one likes to be alone right? Everyone deserves some sort of companionship. Woojin can't help but feel bad for their roommate and maybe Woojin is too nice but he doesn't care.

————————-

Woojin gets back to his apartment he shares with Minho. He will never tell Jisung they are roommates or Jisung will be here every single day. Woojin can hear Minho coughing in his room so he opens a window to let some air in.

Woojin cannot afford to get sick, literally.

Woojin has always had to work hard to get himself through life. His dad died in a car crash when he was young , so his mom worked hard to support the two of them. Woojin's mom owns a small bakery that Woojin hopes he's can take over some day.

Woojin has a passion for baking but he knows that he has to get a practical degree before he focuses his energy on running a bakery. That's why Woojin is in school for engineering but that doesn't stop his love for baking. Minho claims that the only benefit to living with him is that he gets free dessert. He's known for being the Hyung that provides sweets during exam season. He also bakes everyone's birthday cakes.

Woojin scrolls through baking videos on instagram to see if there are any recipes he wants to try. When he gets a text notification but there is no number attached.

**Unknown**  
you help me, i help you.  
_received 9:43 pm_

> I'm sorry who is this?  
>  _delivered 9:44 pm_

**Unknown**  
irrelevant. i need you to gain trust of an individual and in exchange i'll tell you what really happened to your father.  
_received 9:45 pm_

Woojin feels his heart rate increasing rapidly. He has no idea who this is and why they know about his father.

> i can't help you i'm sorry  
>  _delivered 9:48 pm_

> block this user: **yes** or no  
>  **user blocked**

**Unknown**  
you can't get rid of me because i don't exist. just invite me in and i promise information regarding your father.  
_received 9:53 pm_

Woojin feels tears well in his eyes. What is happening? How does this person know about his father?

**Unknown**  
it was all fake... he's still alive and i can show you where. help me out and get close to bang chan. he has something i want.  
_received 9:53 pm_

> he's still alive? who is bang chan?  
>  _delivered 9:55 pm_

**Unknown**  
are you interested?  
_received 9:56 pm_

Woojin looks around because has the weird sensation like he's being watched and he shakes off the feeling. All these years he has been questioning the circumstances of his father's death and now this stranger seems to have all the answers.

> yes i want to know everything  
>  _delivered 10:00 pm_

****Unknown**  
** then we have a deal. now gain the trust of bang chan. Jisung and Changbin live with him.  
_received 10:02 pm_

****

Woojin feels cold all around him. He doesn't understand the meaning of all of this is but now he has the name of their roommate, and he needs to gain the trust of him. He wonders how he is connected to the person on the other line.

> okay i will. give me proof that  
>  you are telling the truth though.  
>  _delivered 10:04 pm_

****

Woojin feels a sense of dread but he will soon have all the answers he is looking for.

**Unknown**  
[attached one image].  
_received 10:07 pm_

Woojin starts to cry this is a recent photo of his father. His father isn't dead and this person is telling the truth, he will soon be able to see him again. He just has to get close to Bang Chan and that may be very difficult.


	5. Human Interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe human interaction isn't so bad..

Chan is laying in his bed letting the sound of All Time Low fill his ears. He is more than unmotivated to do any producing work lined up for him.

He's been overly stressed since Jaehyun joined his life because he never leaves him alone. It has only been three days and Jaehyun seems to feel like he knows everything about Chan's existence. He has been even encouraging Chan to get a social life and communicate with his roommates. Apparently Jaehyun has been encroaching on their lives too because "Chan is so boring."

Chan hears muffled speech through his headphones and turns his head to the side to see Jaehyun sitting on his desk. "Can I help you?" Chan asks sitting up slightly.

"Finally." Jaehyun huffs out. "I've been trying to get your attention for 15 minutes now."

Chan rolls his eyes. "Can't you tell I have headphones in?"

"Well yeah that's irrelevant." Jaehyun mumbles. "Anyways I was thinking you should go out and talk with your roommates. Honestly, i've overheard their conversations and they are a little scared of your emo ass."

"Good it's better that way." Chan mumbles going back to creating a new playlist on his phone.

Jaehyun scoffs at Chan and Chan can feel his presence getting closer. "Yeah, okay. I know you're actually lonely and hiding behind that cold exterior. I also know you're slightly glad i've come into your life to make it hell."

Chan laughs coldly at that. "You wish I was glad about your annoying ass being here. I was perfectly happy without any friends."

"Did you just call me a friend?" Jaehyun asks and his laughter begins to fill Chan's room.

Chan feels his face begin to heat up. "No." He bluntly replies. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom."Chan proceeds to get up and walk out of his room.

"You're going to have to agree to help me some day if you really want me annoying ass gone!" Jaehyun calls after him.

Chan takes a deep breath once he's out in the hall of his apartment. He hates that Jaehyun may be right about his lonely self enjoying the ghosts company. The thing about having a ghostly companion versus a real companion is that a ghost is already dead, so if they leave you it's low stakes. Also, they aren't alive so you can't hurt them, and if they hate you it's not a big deal because your relationship with them is superficial. It's a well known fact that ghosts only want something from you. They never get attached or actually care about your well-being.

Chan sighs at that statement because he is reminded that not a single soul in the universe cares if he's alive. He's thought about that a lot because what is he even living on this earth for? Chan is miserable and has no one that would even miss him if he's gone. He cut out every single person in his life due to being different. There is really nothing left to lose.

Chan shakes his head to rid the negative thoughts. He doesn't know why but he feels compelled to walk towards the living room. When he gets in there he sees both Jisung and Changbin sitting on the furniture with their laptops open and headphones in. Their textbooks are scattered haphazardly on every surface and papers are strewn across the floor. Chan feels a pang of jealousy in his chest because sometimes he wishes he could have done something more with his life and been motivated to continue university. However, he didn't and that's why he's a failure.

Chan notices Changbin is smiling and waving at him. He feels himself smile slightly in return and gives Changbin a small wave. Changbin removes his headphones and motions for Chan to come over and sit. Chan has to resist the urge to run because he's been actually caught and it would be so rude for him to ditch at this point. He notices that Jisung is looking at Changbin strangely and he watches as Changbin points at him. Jisung turns around and smiles at Chan weakly and also removed his headphones.

Chan feels awkward but makes his way over to the couch to sit with his two roommates he has not communicated with since they moved in.

They all look at each other awkwardly until Changbin clears his throat. "So... Chan how have you been? We haven't really seen or spoken with you in awhile." Changbin inquires and scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I'm okay. Just have a lot on my plate and am a little tired." Chan replies not lying but also not telling the truth. He feels a bead of sweat drip somewhere and his mouth feels really dry.

"Oh.. So that's why you haven't been leaving your room and listening to depressing music." Jisung says bluntly and then covers his mouth. Changbin sends Jisung a glare and Jisung just laughs awkwardly.

Chan feels his body tense up and he looks up to see Jaehyun hovering in the hallway laughing quietly. "Uh.. I guess so. Sorry if that was annoying I didn't even notice."

Changbin shakes his head quickly. "N-No it's totally fine Sleeping With Sirens and All Time Low are cool. I haven't actually listened to those groups in awhile." He interjects and glares at Jisung again.

Jisung smiles forcefully. "I love 5SOS Ashton is hot."

Chan feels his face heating up in embarrassment. "Hah yeah.. I guess I never really left that phase of my life."

"Who is your 5SOS bias?" Jisung asks.

"Luke.." Chan replies weakly.

"That makes so much sense." Jisung comments.

Changbin laughs. "What does that mean?"

"He seems like his type." Jisung replies quickly.

Changbin roles his eyes. "You act like you know him."

"I intend to know him." Jisung replies and smiles while standing up. "Hold on i'm grabbing something."

Changbin groans. "Jisung no!!"

"Jisung yes!" Jisung replies running down the hall through Jaehyun and Chan shivers a little because he hated witnessing that.

"What is he grabbing?" Chan asks.

Changbin opens his mouth to reply but Jisung is already back with a bag full of cut up paper.

Jisung smiles and wiggles his eyebrows. "Basically you pick a piece of paper out of the bag and someone has to answer the question. We will go in a circle."

Changbin slams his face into the couch pillow. "He came up with the questions so, this game can be really stupid. Just know if the question is too personal you don't have to answer." Changbin clarifies.

Chan nods and smiles shyly. "Okay that's fine." He's so relived Changbin said that.

"I love this, let's play!" Jisung says clasping his hands together.

About fifty questions go by and some are personal, but not too invasive. Others are super random such as, if you were a dog what would be the first thing you would smell? Chan is actually really enjoying himself for once and he can't stop smiling.

Chan pulls a piece of paper out and reads the question, "Changbin, if you had the ability to stop someone from doing something what would you choose to stop?"

"Felix dabbing." Changbin replies without hesitating and everyone bursts into laughter.

Jisung is choking. "That's what you choose out of all things?" He asks between fits of laughter.

"Try having a romantic moment and then Felix just dabs in reply. I want to break his arms sometimes to stop him." Changbin replies putting his head between his hands.

Chan can't stop laughing and is losing the ability to breath. "Chan Hyung you have the cutest dimples ever!" Jisung says reaching over to pinch Chan's cheeks.

Chan just smiles wider at that which causes Changbin and Jisung to exclaim in excitement.

"Shut up. Who knew you had uwu energy!" Jisung exclaims dramatically.

"I didn't even know.." Chan replies shyly. "I used to think my dimples were a curse."

Jisung hits Chan lightly. "No way! Embrace them they're great."

Changbin nods and then looks down at his phone and sighs. "Jisung we have to go meet up with everyone at the café."

"Right... Chan Hyung do you want to come?" Jisung asks.

Chan freezes and shakes his head. "No i'm okay I will see you guys later."

Jisung nods and smiles slightly and Changbin shrugs and waves. "Cool, we will see you later then." Changbin replies.

"Bye!" Jisung says waving.

Chan watches as they leave and then turns to see Jaehyun right behind him.

"Wow I didn't even recognize you tonight. Who knew you could actually smile?!" Jaehyun teases which causes Chan to pout.

"Shut up and let me smile." Chan replies flopping on the couch. "That took a lot out of me I'm not used to that."

Jaehyun chuckles. "What? Human interaction?"

"That." Chan replies smiling slightly into the couch. He kind of liked it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the positive feedback on this! You all are making me so happy.. 
> 
> I will make sure to keep updating!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it gives me motivation to update. 
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> twt: @unofficialchan


End file.
